Brase Forever
by Lillyflower01
Summary: One-Shots about Brase. first one-shot: Chase getsstuck in his capsule and ends up squished against Bree.
1. Chapter 1

Chase's POV

I Tapped my foot in impatience. I was stuck in here and I couldn't see the outside. They couldn't see me either. These new non-see through glass capsules are starting to go down hill. Especially now that I was locked in mine. I groaned and leaned against the glass. Suddenly the door opened.

"Bree!" I shouted happily "how did you find me?"

"well" she explained, stepping inside "I heard you"

Oh yah. These aren't sound proof. Wait.

"don't let the door" I shouted but was too late "close"

"oops" she apologized "here" she tried to open it but it was stuck "uh oh"

"great" I groaned

Now we were both stuck and squished. I felt my cheeks flush as I realized how close we were. Before you say that I'm weird for having a crush on my sister, we're from different DNA. So, we're not really related at all.

"don't worry" she stated "I'll just call Adam"

She reached into her pocket for her phone. Her face suddenly contorted into panic.

"I don't have my phone!" she cried

I frowned. This problem was just getting worse. I groaned and leaned against the glass.

"how long are we going to be stuck here!" I cried

My features suddenly changed from angry and annoyed to surprised and nervous as Bree grabbed my hand.

"don't worry" she smiled "I'm sure someone will come soon enough. They're bound to notice our absence at some point."

I gazed into her eyes. They were beautiful. Before I could stop myself I'd gone and pressed my lips to hers. She quickly shoved me away and I looked down at my feet.

"sorry" I mumbled

She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. I didn't move for a moment, surprised, then a smiled tugged at my lips and I kissed her back. We only broke apart when my super human hearing picked up footsteps coming into the lab.

"hey!" I yelled

The door opened to reveal a smiling Adam.

"there you are" he Grinned

"finally!" yelled Bree  
She sped away before Adam could close the door and I stepped out after her.

-three days later-

"a few day ago" explained Mister Davenport "I put you through a test. Of course you didn't know. But one of you was 'accidentally' locked in your capsule." he

looked at me "The other two had to get him out without knowing where he was. This tested how well Adam and Bree could figure out and find Chase. This also tested Chase's patience. Now, I placed a camera in Chase's capsule so we could see how well he did."

My eyes went wide. The first few minutes were nothing but then Bree came in and you know what happened from there.

"well" stated Davenport "that's a weird solution."

Bree sped out of the room and I locked myself in my capsule. This time, remembering the key.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree's POV

"I'm bored!" cried Adam

I shared an annoyed look with Chase.

"then find something to do" I sighed trying to work on my laptop

"but I can't!" he moaned

I groaned.

"did I hear someone say bored!"

I turned around to see Leo standing in the doorway.

"yah!" cried Adam "I'm bored!"

"not for long!" Leo cried "because I know exactly what we can do!"

"what?" wondered Adam

"truth or dare" stated Leo

"awesome!" cried Adam "what's that?"

"it's a game where I ask you truth or dare and you chooses one" explained Leo "if you choose dare I dare you to do something. If you choose truth I ask you something and you have to answer truthfully. Then you ask someone else."

"okay" nodded Adam "I think I've got it. Let's play."

We all sat down in a circle on the floor.

"alright" smiled Leo "I'll start. Um, Adam truth or dare"

"oh, uh" Adam screwed up his face "dare"

"I dare you to" stated Leo "hide Davenports car."

"okay!" cried Adam, jumping up

We could hear the sound of Adam pushing Mister Davenport's car to it's hiding place.

"great!" cried Leo once Adam came back"now you ask someone"

"okay" grinned Adam "um, Bree truth or dare."

"dare" I smirked

"I dare you" smiled Adam" to Leave all of Mister Davenport's ice cream outside to melt."

"what is this?" wondered Leo "pick on Davenport day? Because that'd be funny"

"alright" I nodded

I took out all the ice cream and put them out on the terrace, in the sun.

"alright" I smiled "now, Leo truth or dare?"

"truth" he stated "I'm not taking any dares from you guys."

"okay" I sighed "what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

"let's see" he sighed "I've done a lot of stupid things sense you became my step-siblings so, I'm sorry guys, but you have been the main reason for many stupid things I've done. So, I'm sorry, but the stupidest thing I've ever done is let my mom marry Davenport."

"our fault?" wondered Chase "really?"

"whatever" grumbled Leo "Chase, truth or dare?"

"uh" stated Chase "dare"

"hmm" wondered Leo "I dare you to kiss Bree"

I raised my eyebrows as he glanced at me. He leaned in and have me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"that's cheating!" accused Leo "on the lips."

Chase leaned in and gave me a kiss, pulling away with a look of surprise and content.

"is it weird I enjoyed that" I stated

"a little" Adam admitted

I shrugged and pulled Chase in for another kiss.

"hey guys I-" Mister Davenport walked in "are you two making out? This family just gets weirder. Anyways, I'll be right back."

We all shared quick horrified looks as he left. But our looks quickly mixed into amusement as well when we heard a yell from outside.

"where's my car!?"

* * *

**yeah, I know the whole truth or dare thing might be a little over-used but whatever. Review please :)**


End file.
